Fastening devices for clamping leads, wires, carpeting, panelling and the like consisting of a holder fixed to structure, the holder having a holding bracket set-off from the surface of the structure with which a flexible terminal clamp can be engaged are already known from German laid-open Pat. No. 1 775 414.
In the case of this known kind of fastening device, the holder fixed to the structure in accordance with one form of construction consists of a T-shaped welded bolt and, in accordance with a second form of construction, of a cap-shaped cover plate. The flexible terminal clamp which can be locked into the holder is shown as a flexible sheet metal clip.
The known fastening device has on the one hand the disadvantage that an expensive special welding device is required for fixing the holder to the structure in the case of a T-shaped welded bolt and in the case of a cap-shaped cover plate two welding points have to be placed by means of a normal portable spot welding gun, and on the other hand that the lead to be held can come into direct contact with the T-shaped welded bolt or the cap-shaped cover plate, respectively, which can cause wear to the lead, especially because of burrs on the cover plate which is made in the form of a sheet metal pressed part.
A fastening device for holding leads which is simpler than the above mentioned fastening device is well known to the applicant through use on car models produced by his employer. In the case of this kind of fastener, a straight clasp is fixed by one end to the vehicle body structure by means of a welding point and the free end of the clasp is bent around the lead to be held. Since the clasp was designed as a simple sheet metal punched part, a plastic sleeve is pushed onto this before the lead was fixed by the bending around of the clasp in order to avoid wear through chafing.
This method of fastening which has been used for a long time had, in addition to the disadvantage that the plastic sleeves occasionally got lost, the additional disadvantage that the clasps bent around the lead sprang slightly back so that with the vibrations which occur in motor vehicles this could lead to annoying rattling noises from the lead.
From an older German patent application No. 28 47 504.0, a fastening device of approximately the type mentioned above was suggested. In the case of this known fastening device, the holder fixed to the structure is designed as a T-shaped welded bolt and receives a shoe-shaped base of a flexible terminal clamp made of plastic. The flexible plastic terminal clasp here has contact surfaces set an an angle to each other and a manually operated strap by means of which the lead can be fixed to the contact surfaces by pretension.
This fastening device reliably avoids rattling noises but makes necessary the use of expensive special welding devices for applying the T-shaped welded bolts. It is therefore the function of the present invention to improve a fastening device of the type mentioned above that with the simplest possible fastening of the holder to the structure a safe method of fixing leads and the like is achieved which is free from chafing wear and rattling noises.